Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER
Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER is Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It will run from July 13 to September 1, 2019. The concert tour is split into two series: *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" Setlist beautiful= #VTR #''Medley'' ##Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '19 ##Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory ##Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi - BEYOOOOONDS ##Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice ##Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls ##Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory ##Koi wa Accha Accha - ANGERME → Hello! Project #MC #Nippon no D・N・A! - BEYOOOOONDS #Natsuiro no Palette - Country Girls #Warui Hito - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit #Oh No Ounou - Kobushi Factory #Nineteen no Shinkirou - Tsubaki Factory #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? - Juice=Juice #Akai Earphone - ANGERME #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '19 #MC #''Shuffle Medley'' ##Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikoka!! - Yokoyama Reina, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Funaki Musubu, Kishimoto Yumeno, Eguchi Saya ##Dot Bikini - Nonaka Miki, Kawamura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Tanimoto Ami, Shimakura Rika, Hirai Miyo ##Majokko Megu-chan - Ikuta Erina, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Takase Kurumi ##Maji Desu ka Ska! - Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Ichioka Reina, Maeda Kokoro ##My Days for You - Makino Maria, Nakanishi Kana, Hamaura Ayano, Onoda Saori, Okamura Minami ##MC ##Aisu Cream to My Purin - Fukumura Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Inaba Manaka, Nishida Shiori ##So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Kaga Kaede, Kanazawa Tomoko, Akiyama Mao, Yamazaki Yuhane ##Aa Ii na! - Sato Masaki, Oota Haruka, Wada Sakurako, Ono Mizuho, Kobayashi Honoka ##Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Satoyoshi Utano ##Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki, Katsuta Rina, Ise Layla, Dambara Ruru, Ogata Risa, Kiyono Momohime #MC #Go Waist #MC #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance - Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Miyamoto Karin, Morito Chisaki, Hirai Miyo, Satoyoshi Utano #MC #Megane no Otoko no Ko - BEYOOOOONDS (with Morning Musume '19, Kobushi Factory as back dancers) #Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne - Country Girls (with ANGERME, Tsubaki Factory as back dancers) #Dokan to BREAK! - Kobushi Factory (with Juice=Juice, BEYOOOOONDS as back dancers) #Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta - Tsubaki Factory (with Morning Musume '19, Country Girls as back dancers) #Fiesta! Fiesta! - Juice=Juice (with ANGERME, Country Girls as back dancers) #Seishun Night - Morning Musume '19 (with Kobushi Factory, BEYOOOOONDS as back dancers) #Natsu Shougun - ANGERME (with Juice=Juice, Tsubaki Factory as back dancers) #MC #Ai no Gundan |-|harmony= #VTR #''Medley'' ##GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hirai Miyo ##Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete - CHICA#TETSU, Kobayashi Honoka ##Tamerai Summer Time - Country Girls ##Junjou cm - Tsubaki Factory ##Bacchikoi Seishun! - Kobushi Factory ##KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice ##Gashin Shoutan - ANGERME ##Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume '19 #MC Featured Members *MC: ;Morning Musume '19 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *15th Gen (introduction only): Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei ;ANGERME *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona *6th Gen: Funaki Musubu (dancing only),"アンジュルム/カントリー・ガールズ 船木結に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-10. Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen: Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *8th Gen (introduction only): Hashisako Rin ;Juice=Juice *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka *Kudo Yume (introduction only) *Matsunaga Riai (introduction only) ;Country Girls *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Funaki Musubu (dancing only) ;Kobushi Factory *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Hamaura Ayano *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;BEYOOOOONDS *'CHICA#TETSU' **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *'Ame no Mori Kawa Umi' **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit'"ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11. **Yonemura Kirara **Ishiguri Kanami **Kubota Nanami **Kanemitsu Ruru **Saito Madoka Absentees *Tsubaki Factory member Asakura Kiki will be absent from the whole tour due to a lumbar disc herniation."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-25. *Morning Musume '19 member Oda Sakura will be absent from July 13 to July 28 due to her undergoing treatment for cervical degenerative disc disease."モーニング娘。'19小田さくらに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-10. Concert Schedule The concerts in Miyagi on 8/3 and Hokkaido on 8/17 will have partly different content from regular "beautiful" concerts. Trivia *The concert titles refer to the official English interpretation of Reiwa. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour since 2006 to not feature Wada Ayaka, and the first since 2012 to not feature Miyazaki Yuka. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Morning Musume '19 members Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, and Yamazaki Mei; ANGERME member Hashisako Rin; and Juice=Juice members Kudo Yume and Matsunaga Riai. *This is the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature ANGERME member Katsuta Rina. Gallery H!P2019SUMMER-livepic02.JPG|July 13 at Ueno Gakuen Hall H!P2019SUMMER-livepic01.jpg|New members of Morning Musume '19, ANGERME, and Juice=Juice H!P2019SUMMER-livepic03.JPG|ANGERME H!P2019SUMMER-livepic04.JPG|Country Girls H!P2019SUMMER-livepic05.JPG|Tsubaki Factory (without Asakura Kiki) H!P2019SUMMER-livepic06.JPG|Kobushi Factory H!P2019SUMMER-livepic07.JPG|Morning Musume '19 (without Oda Sakura; Ishida Ayumi out of shot) H!P2019SUMMER-livepic08.JPG H!P2019SUMMER-livepic09.JPG|BEYOOOOONDS H!P2019SUMMER-livepic10.JPG|Juice=Juice References External Links *Concert Schedule *Goods Category:2019 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:15th Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:8th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:BEYOOOOONDS Concerts In Category:CHICA TETSU Concerts In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts In